The present invention relates to a device for learning and practicing swimming techniques, permitting teaching and improvement alternatively, of the kicks of the legs and the strokes of the arms.
One uses usually for practice of leg techniques devices known by the name of "kick boards" which the user holes at arm's length in the water, thus permitting him to perform movements of the legs while being maintained in an elongated position in the water because of the buoyancy of the board.
One is also familiar with a device usually called a "Pull-Buoy" for practicing arm strokes. These devices are usually made of two small floats joined by a flexible strap, such as a fabric web, a small rope or cord, or elastic strands, the two floats being placed above and below the legs of the user, in particular, in the area of the thighs. The legs thus being blocked by squeezing the device, and buoyed up, the user can make arm stroke movements while being maintained in an elongated horizontal position in the water.
Such devices, although presently used, are really not very satisfactory. Thus, the devices with connecting cords are hard to use because of the necessity of adjusting the length of the cords connecting the floats.
The devices with fabric webs or elastic strands cause, on the one hand, irritations in the area of the thighs of the user and, on the other hand, require a significant muscular contraction of the legs of the user to maintain the device correctly positioned between the insides of the thighs.
For practicing arm strokes one is also familiar with devices consisting of a ring, of rubber or a similar material, of relatively small diameter placed around the ankles for holding both feet together simultaneously while leaving the arms free. Such a ring imprisoning the ankles is not very comfortable for the user and is relatively difficult to put on and to take off.
Besides the specific disadvantages of each of these devices, one notices that none of them can be used by the user, both for practicing arm strokes and alternately, practicing leg kicks.